The World Will Never Do
by s0cialghost
Summary: When hunter Danica Astria stumbles across a hunt in a small town in Kentucky, she doesn't expect to run -literally- into Sam and Dean Winchester. Eventually, she'll be glad she did. Sam x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Dean, look at this!" Sam Winchester called to his brother, who was grabbing ketchup packets for his burger only a foot away.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean Winchester asked as he made his way back to their high top table. Sam rolled his eyes at Dean's childhood nickname for him, but didn't comment about it.

"This article says that ten people have sighted a woman in a white dress that disappears in a local tunnel within this month" Sam read off the computer screen.

Dean wordlessly squirted the ketchup on his burger and took a bite out of it. "You think it's worth checking out?" He finally asked. The younger brother shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see why not"

"Okay then, we'll visit there next. Where's it at?" Sam looked back at the screen "It's in Wayland, Kentucky. The town isn't more than a three hour drive from here" Dean shoved the last large piece of his burger in his mouth and hopped off his chair.  
"I guess we better get going then, before our lady in white decides to turn violent. Remember that one in Jericho?" Sam never responded, just closed his laptop and tucked it under his arm before sliding off his chair and following Dean out of the restaurant.

The Winchester brothers had been driving for almost two and a half hours. Classic rock was blaring over Dean's Chevy Impala's speakers. Sam sat with a giant road map unfolded over his lap. Sam tapped his fingers on the arm rest and yawned. They arrived in Wayland thirty minutes later. The welcome sign to the town was old and needing some patching up. The town was also small, the sign stated only 290 people lived there. Lucky for them, it wasn't a totally old fashioned town, it seemed to have a modern age beginning.

"Park by that diner, it looks popular. Maybe we can get some information from the locals" Sam told Dean. His brother pulled the Impala into a parking space between two silver cars.

"Who are we going to be today? Just Sam and Dean?" Or are we going to be someone from the government?"

Dean's attention was caught by three girls walking in front of the Impala laughing and chatting amongst themselves. "I for one wouldn't mind issuing some home search warrants, if you know what I mean"

Sam gave his brother a look and opened the car door. "Come on Dean, we have work to do"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXx

"Well damn" Danica Astria muttered to herself, not that anyone was around to hear her anyway. The junk car she had "borrow" finally gave up on the side of a long Kentucky road.

"Guess I better start walking." Danica grabbed her black messenger bag from the passenger seat and slammed the rusty red door shut. Danica did have to admit the old car has gotten her pretty far. She began walking down the side of the road, pushing her brown and blue hair off her shoulders to behind her back.

To her surprise, she soon came across a sign. "WELCOME TO WAYLAND. POPULATION: 290" It read in faded white letters. Dancia smiled.

"A tiny town in the middle of Kentucky is bound to have something supernatural going on. At least, I hope. It's been a while since my last hunt." Danica thought, tugging at the bag on her shoulder that contained her few belongings, but more importantly, her silver dagger and automatic pistol.

For being a small town, it was pretty active. Busy shops lined the sidewalk and there wasn't a shortage of people. Danica felt her stomach begin to growl.

"Excuse me ma'am, is there any place to eat around here?" Danica stopped the next person she walked by. The woman whirled around and Danica jumped out of her skin. The woman's terrified expression was practically contagious, but the large bleeding scar on her cheek took the cake.

"Bloody hell, what happened to you?" Danica figured the term was relevant, but the woman didn't crack a smile.

"You won't believe me, no one will" The woman's voice was shaky, her gaze darted around madly.

"Nah, I will. I'm not like the people around here. Tell me what happened" The woman was beginning to make Danica nervous with all her fidgeting; the hunter started tugging on the long black chained necklace with the silver pentagram hanging on it.

"In the tunnel in the back of the town, I was walking through on the side to get to the forest when a lady in a white dress came out of nowhere. She was begging me to help her, something about finding her children. She was being so forceful and I got scared and said no. Then there was this cut on cheek and she was gone. I've gone mad, haven't I?" the woman rambled, but it was enough for Danica to know exactly what was going on. It was another case of the Woman in White spirits.

Danica assured the woman of her safety and that she would look into it. In return, the woman sent Danica in the direction of the diner. It was a bit crowded on the outside. Walking around a group of people, the hunter noticed a Chevy Impala parked in front.

"Sweet car" She said to no one in particular. As Danica opened the door and went to enter, she slammed into someone. Her and person both went tumbling backwards, Danica's bag falling off her shoulder and the contents spilling out onto the ground.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXx

**I just wanted to thank you for giving my story a try c: This is my first ever Supernatural fan fiction, so I'm pretty nervous about it. **

**I also need to say that only this chapter will be in 3****rd**** person. Starting next chapter, the story will be in 1****st**** person through Danica. Sorry if that bothers anyone. So yeah, the next chapter should be up in the next day or so.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter time c: Just another reminder that this chapter will be 1****st**** person through Danica. **

**But before I start the chapter, I'd like to thank crazyninjagirl22 for the follow and favorite of this story; along with JennyLynn2010 and RachelNicole523 for the follow c:**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I had run into a man with shaggy brown hair that was wearing an olive jacket and blue jeans. He was clutching his silver laptop in his arms; which is a good thing, I would have felt horrible if he had dropped it because of me.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" I apologized profusely, but then I realized what was all over the floor. My spiral notebooks, books, pens, etc. But the most important was the curvy dagger and pistol laying on top of all of it. I practically threw myself over it and tried to shove it in my bag, but the damage was already done

"You preparing for a war or something?" The man chuckled, standing up and holding a hand out to me. I sheepishly shoved everything into my bag and he lifted me up. "Um, not exactly" I replied. I completely bet my face is bright red right now. At least he didn't start screaming that I had weapons in my bag.

"I'm Sam" He told me, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Before I could tell him mine, he sudden spoke.

"What's the pentagram for?" I, out of habit of not remembering what I'm wearing regardless of how long it'd been since I last took it off, quickly looked down. The silver chain with the large medium-sized silver pentagram stood out brightly against my black shirt and black jacket.

"Protection" I muttered, grabbing the charm and gripping it in my fist.

"First you have a silver dagger and gun in your bag and now you wear a decent sized pentagram. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're a hunter" Sam laughed uncomfortably, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, I am. Are you?" I shifted my feet. Sam's face almost lit up.

"Yeah, yeah I am. Me and my brother, we're hunters. It's the family business. I've never really met a female hunter yet, at least like this. This is great, you've come got to come meet my brother" Sam rattled off almost excitedly. Before I knew it, I was being whisked over to a table by Sam.

In a few seconds I found myself sitting in a booth across from another man. He had shorter and lighter hair and was wearing a dark brown jacket. He flashed me a smile and folded his hands together on the table. He was someone my best friend Cali would be all over at first sight.

"Sam, who is this lovely young lady now sitting at our table?" He asked, giving me a suspicious look.

"She's a hunter" Sam told him, fiddling with his jacket. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm Dean Winchester. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss..?" Dean leaned back in the booth.

"Danica Astria" Both of them gave me a look. "Astria, huh? That's a really old name you have there, Danica" Dean kept his eyebrows raised. Sam just looked pure interested.

"Yeah, well so is Winchester" I stopped myself from making a smart comment to the most polite hunters I'd met so far, and that was sad on Dean's part. "What are you guys doing in Wayland?" I changed the topic.

"I found an article online about a spirit showing up in the tunnel in the back of the town" Sam piped in, pointing out the window in the direction it was in.

"Yeah, it's another Woman in White hunt" I added, picking at my nails.

"Probably is, but I know it needs to be taken care of before she turns violent to the people" Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"Too late, ran into a women with a large cut on her cheek during her encounter on the way here" I justified. Sam's face grew serious.

"Then we need to go there as soon as possible. Hey, I know we just met and all, but do you want to go with us? Like on a group hunt? We don't normally work with other hunters, but you _are _here on the same case and all" Sam asked with a small smile. Dean gave him a look, but said nothing.

"Uh, sure" I smiled, shifting in my seat. "Though can we eat first? I'm starving"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Near the end of their lunch, Dean got up to pay, no matter how much I insisted I would cover my own meal, and left me and Sam sitting there.

"So, you're David Astria's daughter, right?" Sam asked

"Yeah, my mother is Riley Astria. I had a brother named Nate Astria, too" I told him with a sigh.

"Had? Did something happen to him?" Sam asked in a concerned tone. I took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm my nerves.

"Yeah, he was attacked by a demon. Never got to say goodbye to him either" I summarized with a frown.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I know how you feel, both my Mom and my last girlfriend were killed by a demon, the same one too" He sighed also.

"I guess death of loved ones just comes with this job, huh?" I asked with a half hearted laugh. Sam looked me in the eyes.

"It does, but you'll be able to move through it eventually" He kept eye contact with me for a few more seconds, and I was too stunned to move. There was more to Sam Winchester than you got by just looking at him. I had a strange feeling there was even more than I was guessing about.

"You kids ready? We have a Woman in White to investigate." Dean ordered, ushering us out of the diner booth. Okay, let's do this.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Thank you so much for reading, it really means a lot. I hope the first chapter in 1****st**** person went okay, I'm still really nervous about this story. I feel like I'm doing a horrible job at writing it so far, but I'm working on it. Next chapter will be up soon c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, I am so sorry for taking so long to update. The site wouldn't let me access to any of my account settings for several days, so I couldn't update. Did this happen to anyone else? It was so frustrating, but here the chapter is finally. The next one will come a lot faster, I promise. **

**And thanks to the guest for the review, JennyLynn2012 for the favorite, and eddy6401, lois-supernatural, murphy9202 for the follow c: **

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, where's your car Astria?" Dean asked as we exited the diner. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair while thinking back to the junk car on the side of the road.

"Um, I don't have one right now" I replied bitterly.

"Then you can ride with us" Sam decided, looking to his brother for approval. Dean shrugged and took off walking. To my surprise, he headed straight for the Chevy Impala. I found myself in the back seat while Dean and Sam sat in the front. My messenger bag rested in the seat next to me. As we pulled out of the parking space, Dean flicked the sound dial for the radio and we were blasting AC/DC. Holy hell, these have to be the coolest hunters I have ever met. Quite a lot of them can be assholes.

The drive to the tunnel only took six minutes. It was just a random tunnel in the back of the town, it's only purpose was sheltering a dirt road. Dean slowly pulled into the tunnel. There were no hanging lights, only natural light coming in front the front and back entrance. Dean put the Impala in park and we sat in silence for a moment. Then I noticed something.

"Sam, Dean, are those children?" I pointed leaned forward and pointed out the windshield. Two figures were standing near the end of the tunnel.

"Um…I'm not sure" Sam replied.

"Only one way to find out" Dean stated, opening his door. "Dean, wait!" I hissed, trying to grab for his arm, but missing by a second. Dean walked to the back of the car and popped open the trunk.

"Uh, what's he doing?" I asked curiously to Sam. Sam reached for the door handle.

"We keep our weapons in the trunk" He replied. I followed Sam to the trunk where Dean was loading rock salt packets into a shotgun.

"_We can't leave"_

"What'd you say?" Sam asked me. "Um, I didn't say that…" I trailed off. The three small figures seemed closer. I quickly dashed back to the car and hastily grabbed my bag and took my place back next to Sam. I did as Dean did, and loaded rock salt packets, smaller ones of course, into my pistol.

"Be careful" Sam told me as he glanced sideways to me. I nodded and gripped my gun. I advanced towards the figures with the two brothers. We were about a foot away and they suddenly vanished. I stopped and walked in circles looking all around myself. Sam and Dean cautiously looked around.

"Um, maybe we should ask around about who could of died here first?" Sam suggested, still looking around.

"That sounds like a good idea" I replied, growing nervous.

"Yeah, this was a mistake" Dean sighed, being the first to jog back to the car; me and Sam followed in suit.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"That wasn't the best choice in the world" Sam said as we were driving through the town.

"No shit Sammy, we shouldn't have run in there like that" Dean rubbed his forehead while wearing an irritated expression. The town looked a bit less crowded, probably because it was now later in the day.

"Is there a library around here or something? We might have to stay the night…" I suggested. I don't particularly want to stay overnight here, but if we have to, I will. "Keep an eye out for library signs"

With the town being so small, it was only five more minutes of driving before we find a small library.

"You kids have fun, I'm going to go talk to the locals; see if there isn't anything you don't find. Call me if you need anything" Dean yawned as me and Sam climbed out of the car without him. Before either of us could interject, he was already driving off.

"Well, I guess it's just us" Sam said as he smiled at me. I nodded with a small smile and we walked up the steps to the library. There were a few people sitting around reading, but it was otherwise quiet. We went to walk further in, but a shrill voice stopped us.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Excuse me, you need to come sign in!"

Me and Sam glanced at each other before turning to our right and seeing a small old women sitting at a desk. Time to meet the librarian. I followed behind Sam and stood in front of the desk.

"Hello ma'am" Sam greeted her with him million dollar smile, but she jus glared.

"Let me see your library cards" She demanded.

"Uh…We don't have any…" I told her. The lady scoffed at us and handed us both a paper.

After signing up for library cards under fake names, we were finally permitted into the library, and though the woman scoffed at us when we asked her where the town's records were stored, so we had to find them ourselves. The record shelf was in the very back of the library, so we had it all to ourselves.

"Okay, let's start with recently and then go back to about twenty years ago" Sam told me. I nodded and went with him to start grabbing the books off the shelf. I had piled three larger record books in my hands when the fourth one I was putting on top unbalanced it all and they went falling from my arms. As I reached out to grab them in midair, another set of arms did too.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry" My face was a bright red at the fact that I hadn't grabbed any of the books, but I had managed to grab Sam Winchester's upper arm and shirt when he tried to help me. Sam, looking a bit embarrassed too, tried to laugh. I quickly let go of him and dropped to the floor to get the books I had drop. A slight glance up at the youngest Winchester brother showed that his face was red too, but he was also smiling.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**I hope you liked the chapter. There hasn't been too much of Dean because I feel like I'm not channeling his chapter very well. Meh, I'll work it out. See you next chapter ^-^**


End file.
